gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite (KManX89)
''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite ''is a 2017 crossover fighting game developed and published by Capcom. It is the sequel to Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and the sixth entry in the titular Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. Like previous entries, characters from both the Marvel and Capcom universes unite to compete in a series of tag-team battles. The game was built from the ground up using Unreal Engine 4. It features whole new fight mechanics designed to create accessibility from previous installments. The game is slated for release on September 19, 2017 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. Gameplay Game Modes * Story: Full cinematic story mode. Heroes and villains from the Marvel and Capcom universes unite to collect the Infinity Stones and stop Ultron Sigma. * Arcade: Select a pair of fighters and fight a random series of CPU opponents until you face the end boss. * Versus: Fight against another player or CPU in singles matches. ** Player vs CPU ** Player vs. Player ** 2-Player vs. CPU * Infinite Survival: Face an endless string of random CPU opponents with the Infinity Gauntlet. Withstand as many enemies as possible while controlling all 6 Stones simultaneously. As a newly-implemented feature, foes keep jumping into the stage in rapid succession as opposed to each fight being separated by rounds. * Mission: Complete various tutorials or character-specific challenges. * Training: Hone your skills against a bot using set parameters in order to hone your skills. * Collection: View all the unlockable media content straight from Dr. Light's library: ** Movies: Replay the cutscenes from the Story Mode. ** Characters: Read character bios and view character models. ** Soundtrack: Hear character themes and other in-game music. ** Artwork: View concept art for the game. ** Voices: Hear all character voices. * Options: Change game settings. Plot Wishing to rid the world of all life, Ultron and Sigma unite. Using the power of the Reality and Space Infinity Stones, they fuse into a single entity known as Ultron Sigma and converge the Marvel and Capcom worlds into a single dimension. With the Marvel and Capcom worlds merged as one, they seek to rule all lifeforms by unleashing the Sigma Virus, which places them under their control. Meanwhile, bioterrorist Albert Wesker, seeking global saturation and immortality of his own, leads a second group of villains to secure the remaining Infinity Stones after obtaining the Infinity Gauntlet. Together, they unleash X-Symbiotes (Symbiotes fueled by the X-Gene via Juri Han while under Wesker's control) using the Third Energy Reactor, turning infectees into mutant B.O.W. supersoldiers and causing rifts in space and time. Facing an apocalypse from the combined presence of the Sigma Virus and Third Energy-harnessed X-Symbiotes and the two evil factions, a group of heroes from the Marvel and Capcom universes, led by Leon S. Kennedy and Regina seek the help of Thanos to obtain the remaining Infinity Stones. Roster Base Roster Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite will feature a base roster of 36 playable characters from the Marvel and Capcom universes. Among them are 16 newcomers to the series with more to be added post-launch via downloadable content (DLC). Additionally, the game will feature two Secret Bosses, Venom and USTANAK, respectively, who can be unlocked after a successful playthrough. DLC Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite will release 6 post-launch DLC characters individually throughout the year, bringing the total roster to 44 characters. A season 2 digital update, which can be redeemed free of charge with the Season Pass, will add 6 more characters to the roster and a plethora of additional content. A third season update, which will bring the total roster to 56 characters, is planned for 2019 which will further expand the contents of the game. Each subsequent seasonal update will feature X-Men and Fantastic Four characters, who have been omitted from the game's initial roster and DLC plans due to a licensing dispute with 20th Century Fox, who own the motion picture rights to said franchises. Season 1 (2017) Season 2 (2018) Season 3 (2019) Assist Characters Several characters have their own NPC assist characters used during hyper combos. Stages Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite will feature 16 stages where you fight against either a CPU or another player-controlled opponent. More will be added post-launch via DLC. Locations Due to the game's storyline, most stages in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite are a combination of iconic locations or ideas from both worlds. Unlocks Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite features two Secret Bosses from the Marvel and Capcom universes, Venom and USTANAK, whom are fought in a secret ending after defeating Ultron Omega under certain conditions. They can then be unlocked as playable characters after defeating them. Trivia * Leon Kennedy was chosen as the Resident Evil rep on the Capcom side (with Ada Wong as a Season 2 DLC character) in order to promote the upcoming Resident Evil 2 ''remake. Likewise, Hell's City, a mixture of ''DareDevil's Hell's Kitchen and Resident Evil's Raccoon City features the R.P.D. from Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. * Blade's inclusion in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite was supposedly made as a promotion for a Blade Netflix series that's been teased with the release of a new Marvel Legends figure.